Bloodlust
by Femslash Fetale
Summary: I would always surrender myself to her when she demanded it. I felt lucky to be lying there, subjected to her lustful stare. The Earth was able to offer her beauty and wonders unlike any we had ever seen, but I could only offer her my body. Yet somehow, that was enough for her.


A/N: Hello, all! This piece is dedicated to my tumblr bestie pandypancackes. They are the worst (best) writing influence ever. If you ship pearlmethyst you should definitely check out their ask blog ask-whippy-and-birdmom. Slight warning, theres some light bondage and a teensy bit of blood. Hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think. ^_^

Bloodlust

She stood before us, deadly and statuesque. Her body shimmered, the fragments and dust of shattered Gems clinging to her form and reflecting the light of the setting sun. Her eyes shined with the righteous fury of a goddess. Her dress was ripped in multiple places and her armor was spattered with the blood of humans, friend and foe. She had led us to victory today, but I knew that it didn't matter. Every battle meant the same to her: lost lives and unspent aggression. Nothing could be done about the first thing, but I knew that she would always rely on me to help with the second.

"Pearl."

I stiffened at the sound of her quiet voice. "Yes, Rose?"

Her eyes narrowed and her tone became frigid. "That's General to you."

I blushed and looked at the ground in deference. "I apologize, General."

I suppressed a shiver when I felt her gaze travel over my form. "Go to my tent. Wait for me."

"Yes, General." I turned and walked away quickly, leaving her to talk with her war council.

I entered the tent that had been her home for the majority of the war. The area was decorated with various Earth and human things such as flowers held in stasis bubbles and masks created by the tribes we've visited. They functioned as constant reminders to Rose of what she was fighting for. What _we_ were fighting for. I took a few moments to look at them again while I waited for-.

"On the bed."

I whirled around, startled by her sudden appearance. "Rose!"

Rose loomed over me, shadows falling over her face. "What did I tell you to call me?"

I bowed my head again. "I'm sorry, General. I-."

"On the bed."

"Would you like me to undr-."

I heard a _shing_ of metal and a rip of fabric. My now tattered shirt hung from my slender frame, revealing my hard nipples. Normally my body would be completely smooth, but Rose preferred the human form. I certainly couldn't complain about the extra sensations it allowed her to feel.

"Don't make me say it a third time."

I climbed onto her bed and laid on my back, arms at my sides and legs slightly parted. I waited there as she removed her helmet and shook out her mass of curly hair. Oh how I loved that hair, loved running my hands through it, tugging at it as she brought me to the highest peaks of pleasure. That is if she allowed me to move. Next came her breastplate and arm guards. I couldn't count the number of times I had laved my tongue over her chest, my mouth taking care to be gentle, not leaving any marks. I would never mark her perfect skin for I do not have the right to. She doesn't belong to me, not the way that I belong to her.

I dared to speak once she reached her leg guards. "Would you like me t-."

"Do not speak unless spoken to."

I closed my mouth and watched as her hands unhooked the buckles and latches. Rose's legs were large and strong and so very beautiful. I loved to caress and massage her wonderful thighs and calves. Her legs have surrounded me before, held me closer to her as she rode wave after wave of ecstasy. Ecstasy that only I could provide her. She would have her trysts with humans and other Gems, but she could only trust me for this because I was the only one who could ever fully trust her.

Rose walked towards the bed, her dress dissolving from the bottom up. By the time she stood over me she was naked. No matter how many times I was given the privilege to gaze upon her form I was always amazed. Amazed that someone so beautiful and perfect could exist, and even more amazed that such a person would pick me. I was filled with an almost overwhelming urge to reaffirm my love and devotion to her, but I knew that she didn't need love from me right now. She needed an outlet.

She straddled me and shifted slightly to get comfortable, her hair creating a curtain around us. "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

She was on me in an instant. Her mouth attacked my neck, teeth and tongue working together to reduce me to a squirming mess. Her hands ran greedily over my body, groping and fondling all that she could. Her mouth moved down from my neck to my shoulder. She bit hard enough to break the skin, the vibrations of her moan letting me know that she enjoyed the sound of my scream. Ever since I found out that she enjoyed the sounds of my pleasure I've made sure to be as vocal as possible.

Rose moved her hands to my breasts, massaging them roughly. I arched my back and moaned. "Rose!" She twisted a nipple painfully. "Ah!"

She lifted her head up to stare directly into my eyes. "What do you call me," she growled.

"G-general," I stuttered. "I'm s-sorry."

Rose sat up. "Have you forgotten your place, Pearl? Do I need to remind you?" Before I could answer she literally ripped my pants off of me. She tore off two strips of fabric. "Hands above your head."

My gem began to glow softly as she tied my hands to the bedposts. It wasn't enough to truly restrain me. We both knew that I could easily rip the cloth if I wanted to, but we also knew that I wouldn't. I would always surrender myself to her when she demanded it. I felt lucky to be lying there, subjected to her lustful stare. The Earth was able to offer her beauty and wonders unlike any we had ever seen, but I could only offer her my body. Yet somehow, that was enough for her.

Rose leaned forward, her lips hovering over mine. "You are mine." She bit my bottom lip harshly, once again piercing skin. "Say it."

"I am yours."

"Good girl," she whispered. She shifted so that she was between my legs, spreading them wide and pushing my thighs towards me so that I was on full display. She ran a finger down the length of my dripping slit, chuckling at the whimper I let out. She brought the finger to my mouth. "Open."

As soon as my mouth was opened wide enough she plunged her finger inside of me, triggering my forms gag reflex. Rose let out a hum of satisfaction, slowly sliding the finger out while I sucked before pushing it in further. I swirled my tongue around the digit, moaning when I tasted myself. She slowly and throughly moved her finger in and out of my mouth, adding a second shortly after she began, then finally a third. I moaned around her fingers, knowing that the vibrations would please her.

She brought her mouth to my ear. "Bleed for me." I barely had enough time to create blood cells before she viciously bit my ear. I screamed, her still pumping fingers muffling the sound. I felt her suck the open wound, drawing the blood into her mouth. She leaned back, giving one final lick to my damaged ear. I ached to taste the blood from her mouth, but I knew that in this respect she was truly selfish. My blood was for her enjoyment only.

She raked her nails down the back of my thigh, surely leaving long, red marks in her wake. Rose removed her fingers from my mouth, a thin line of saliva still connecting us for a few moments. She brought those fingers to my entrance, lightly prodding. "Are you ready Pearl?"

"Yes, Gener-AL!"

Her three fingers filled and stretched me. She began to move inside of me, not allowing me any time to adjust. Her thrusts were fast and hard, forcing me to withstand bolt after bolt of pleasure. I groaned lowly with every thrust, but that wasn't enough for her.

"Louder," she growled. "I want the entire camp to hear you."

Her fingers began moving at incredible speeds, giving me no choice to but scream for her. I felt the pain of another bite, this one on my thigh. I was hurtling towards the apex of gratification. It wouldn't be long until I would come for my lover, my torturer, my savior.

"Look at me."

I forced my eyes open, unaware of when I had even closed them. Rose's face filled my vision, flushed and harsh. Her eyes burned with arousal and anger, and a dark shadow fell over a portion of her face. She was terrifyingly beautiful.

"General...p-please..."

Rose smirked. She licked a path from the center of my chest to mouth, then whispered against my lips. "Come."

I hurtled over the edge and fell into the abyss of ecstasy. Her name fell from my mouth, a desperate prayer screamed to the heavens. My body completely stiffened and my back arched. I heard the rip of fabric then felt soft, warm skin beneath my hands. I clutched Rose's arms, desperate for an anchor to keep me on Earth. I felt as if I would float away, float into the cosmos and back to our Homeworld.

My body began to relax as my orgasm receded. I went limp once the last few currents of ecstasy left my body. Rose laid down beside me and gathered me into her arms, surrounding me with her love. I sighed, completely drained and content. I knew that in a few hours there would be whispered apologies. She will tenderly kiss and softly tongue every mark and wound. She will take her time, caringly stroking and caressing my sore body. She will thank me and declare her devotion. She will call me hers again, but this time with a smile and affection shining in her gaze. She will allow me to touch her and demonstrate my love, and she will demonstrate hers in return.


End file.
